BurningCow`s Dragon Ball Z- Evil Goku Saga
Evil Goku Saga is the 6th installment of the Dragon Ball Z Series remade by BurningCow. This is also the final saga of the epic Dragon Ball Z Series and Vegeta becomes the main protagonist of the final saga, Goku. When the world is restored with peace, Bazooka, the grandson of Dr Gero creates the Ultimate Androids Hell Fighter 17, The Original 17, Android X, Android EMA and Android XII to bring Son Goku to end but however this time Son Goku`s evil has awakened... This is up to Vegeta to stop Goku`s darkness up to an end! By the way it`s non canon! Characters The Main Good Guys: 01-Son Goku.jpg|Son Goku 02- Vegeta.jpg|Prince Vegeta 24- Uub.jpg|Uub I DON`T KNOW.jpg|Judo Samurai 04- Trunks.jpg|Trunks 25- Pan.jpg|Pan 03- Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan 18- Hercule.jpg|Mr.Satan 05- Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo The Main Bad Guy (s): 27- Super Android 17.jpg|Super Android 17 26- Doctor Bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Dark Prince Vegeta.jpg|Android X 26-Kaio.jpg|Android XII ao no.jpg|Android Experimental Martial Artist AKA Tsuna Gurogona Others: 20- Chi Chi.jpg 19- Bulma Briefs.jpg 18- Hercule.jpg 13- Babidi.jpg 21- Master Roshi.jpg 26-Kaio.jpg 22- Videl.jpg 25- Pan.jpg 08- Tien and Chiaotzu.jpg 07- Yamcha.jpg 06- Krillin.jpg 05- Piccolo.jpg 11- Buu.jpg 10- Cell.jpg 09- Frieza.jpg 04- Trunks.jpg 03- Gohan.jpg Me as a Child Again!.jpg 17- King Kai.jpg|King Kai 12- Androids.jpg|18 Summary 5 Years after the 28th World Martial Tournament, Goku and his fellow student Uub wages their training on. While their training they face countless villians like Pilaf Gang and Pilaf Gang Base II while their training. During their training, another warrior known as Neko Majin, a magical cat from a Neko race who seems to know Uub joins Goku and Uub`s training and develop friendship. They do various obstacal trainings such as throwing balls into the mid atmosphere and catching it and doing the same thing 15 times or just doing milk delivery. On their training, they also meet a goofy villian as Kuriza, the son of Frieza`s son Fryer. Kuriza mostly interfered their training and suddenly came with new techniques which he learned from Goku and always went away losing. Afterwards, Goku uses Kuriza as Uub and Neko`s daily training, to fight Kuriza was neccessary. Suddenly Goku starts to feel a power levels that was bizzare but looked like Vegeta`s. Confused on whose negative [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki] would it be, he decides to join the 33th World Martial Arts Tournament in hopes to find for the man with the big energy level that was disturbing him for a long time. At a lot of month`s training the 33th World Martial Arts Tournament has began. After entering the Tournament, Goku suspects 2 children the energy that was disturbing him for a long time because of the bizzare power level of them excluding the fact that they had no negative energy. But what was more disturbing was that the two children were literally looking on Goku the whole time Goku had entered Preliminarie Grounds. Goku finds out that the two children`s name are Ipp and Kaii on the register booth. Ipp ( Power Level: 45,000) was stronger and Kaii was strong too but not as Ipp ( Power Level: 40,000) Goku gets anxious to fight Ipp and Kaii and sets up a plan to have a duel with them. The Tournament has run out of medical supplies and Goku creates a deal with them that if they let him fight Ipp and Kaii then he`ll give them 20 boxes of Senzu Beans that Korin and Category:Sagas Category:BurningCow Category:Fan Fiction Category:Non Cannon